


Death from Below

by rejectedusername



Series: Gods of LS [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Ryan's Crew origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: The God of Death is tired of being cooped up in the underworld, The God's council says they need an additional reaper in Los Santos. The God may have found his escape. (Ryan's Crew origin story)





	Death from Below

It had been millenniums since ancient times. As time went on, humans had separated themselves from the gods; even created new ones. Most of the ancient gods had either kept themselves up in the heavens and watched humans from above, or they had disguised themselves as humans and walked among them. But not all gods had figured out what they wanted to do.

The god of death, Vaga, had stayed in the underworld. He had to manage all of the incoming souls of the departed. He worked with the being he put in charge of fate to figure out how people would depart life. He absorbed the energy from the souls that did not deserve to be stored. It was a lot of busy work. But the years of that became boring for Vaga.

On day, Vaga was sitting on his thrown, wearing a broken crew his brother, Fulcrus, had given to him. A member of his council was telling him about the soul count they had gotten out of Liberty City.

“The rate of crime is making the reaping of the non-criminal souls a bit more difficult, but the number is accurate,” the counsel reaper started. Vaga was honestly less interested than he should have been. “But I do believe we may need to add another reaper to Los Santos to keep up with the rising amount of death being cause by a rising criminal empire there,” the reaper finished. 

This gave Vaga an idea, he’d been tired of being cooped up in the underworld. Maybe he could use helping the Los Santos reaper as an excuse to leave. He stood up from his thrown. “Sir, where are you going? Are you not satisfied with the news? Does that mean you are going to appoint or create another reaper for Los Santos?” the counsel reaper asked.

“I have an idea. But I am going to go discuss its plausibility with Fate first,” Vaga answered as he walked away from his thrown. After a few minutes, he reached Fate’s office and knocked on the door. “Mica?” 

Fate answered the door. She was a darker skinned girl with long hair. One of her eyes was pitch black and the other was pure white. “Oh, Boss.” She greeted. “I’m happy you remembered to call me by my preferred name,” she finished as she motioned for Vaga to come in.

Vaga entered the room and noticed all the unfamiliar technology in the room. “Modern human technology?” he asked.

“It helps me keep track of things more efficiently.” She explained. Vaga nodded in response. “So how can I help you, Sir?” she asked.

“Please, if I’m going to call you Mica, you can call me Vaga. I’ve never really been one for formalities.”

Mica nodded. “Alright Vaga, how can I help you?”

“My council told me that I should create or appoint an additional reaper for Los Santos,” he started.

“Yeah, Mariel was saying it was getting harder to keep up with the innocent souls along with the rising Fake AH Crew.”

“Mariel?”

“The preferred name of the Los Santos reaper,” she explained.

“Ah,” Vaga nodded in understanding. “I was thinking that maybe I would go fill that position, myself,” he finished.

“You?!” Mica replied, surprised.

“Look, I’ve been cooped up in the underworld for a very long time. I think I need to get out before I go too mad. And I was wondering if that would mess with your job,” he requested.

Mica snorted in response. “Dude, I may be Fate, but you’re still the boss.”

Vaga smiled. “Thank you.” Then he turned around. “I’m going to head out, now.” 

“I’ll telepathically send you the location of the soul to reap if you want to get the notorious 'Fake AH Crew of Los Santos’.”

“Thank you, again,” Vaga said as he turned into smoke and dissipated away.

“HAVE FUN!” she called out after him.

Vaga manifested himself in an alleyway in Los Santos. This was where he would reap his first soul is millennium. It was late and he heard a man yelling. This man had to be his target. 

He quickly changed his outfit from his usual robes into jean and a black t-shirt. He added a leather jacket on top with blue shoulders and silver strips on the sleeves. Then he felt his face. “Shit,” he waved his hand over his face and skull makeup appeared on his skin. “No, that’s not enough.” Then he manifested a vinyl skull mask in his hand. He placed it over his head to cover his face more. “Perfect.”

Then the yelling man came running into the alleyway. He slammed right into right into him. Ryan looked up at his new target. “Shit, are you with the Fakes?” the target asked.

“Who?” Vaga asked in response.

“The Fake AH Crew,” he clarified.

“Oh, well no.” 

“Oh, thank god. They’re trying to kill me cause they think I owe them money,” The target explained quickly. “You gotta protect me, bro.”

Vaga shook his head. “I should clarify. I don’t work with them, _yet_.”

“Huh?” the target asked, Vaga stretched out his arm as a crowbar slid out of his sleeve. “What the,” he didn’t get to finish, as Vaga swung the crowbar into the man’s shoulder. “OW!!!!” he screamed and fell over onto the side of the building.

Vaga stepped over to where the man had fallen and dug his foot into the man’s chest. “Sorry, I haven’t done this in a long time,” he said as he swung the crowbar into the man’s skull, killing him. He leaned down and reached into the man’s chest. He pulled out the soul and absorbed the energy from it. Then, out of curiosity, he reached into the man’s pocket in hopes of finding out who exactly he had just killed. He pulled out the ID and read the name, ‘Ryan James Hay’. He might be able to use that name to create a fake name for himself.

“Hey!” a voiced called out from the alleyway. Vaga got up to face where the voice was coming from. He saw a woman with long dark hair glaring at him. “Did the reaper council send another reaper to help me manage the criminal deaths in the city. I told them I’m doing the best I can!”

“Mariel, was it? And no, the council technically didn’t send me.”

Mariel stood her ground. “The council’s going to be fucking pissed when they find out a reaper went rogue. Vaga’s gonna be especially pissed.” Vaga started laughing. “What’s so funny about that?”

“Nothing,” he started as he began to pull off his new mask. “I just really don’t think Vaga’s going to be pissed,” he finished as he made his face paint disappear.

Mariel immediately bowed to him. “Sir, I apologize for my rudeness.”

“Nonsense, you don’t need to apologize. And you don’t have to be so formal. You can call me Vaga, or how about Ryan here on earth,” he suggested.

“Are you staying here?” she asked

“Well, the council did say I should have another reaper come help you manage reaper here, and I really felt like I needed to get out of the underworld. So, I figured I come manage the criminal souls in Los Santos. We both can win in this situation.”

“Awesome! Thank you!” Mariel cheered.

“I’ll take care of this criminal ‘Fake AH Crew’ empire. You can go back to just reaping normal death.”

“Thank you. I’m gonna go do that. Have fun being bound to Los Santos,” she said as she turned into a puff of black smoke and floated away.

Vaga quickly made the paint appear back on his face and he put his new skull mask back on. He saw a wave of flames come from outside the alleyway and a man drop dead. “HEY!!” he heard a man yell. The man, with curly brown hair and a brown leather jacket, ran into the alleyway. He looked at the dead target on the ground, and back up at Vaga. “Did you kill this guy?” the man asked.

“Yes, I did.” Vaga answered.

“Are you some sort of assassin or mercenary?”

“Hm, I suppose I am an mercenary here. and I suppose you’re a demigod of fire.”

The man’s eyes widened. “How did you,” the man cut himself off and narrowed his eyes. “How could you tell? And who do you work for?” he demanded.

Vaga shrugged. “I have my ways. And I not working for anyone, unless you’re hiring.”

The man opened his mouth, then closed it again. “We can’t hire you since you killed someone who owed us money before we could get what he owed.” 

Vaga snapped his fingers behind his back and pulled the target’s wallet out of his own pocket. “Everything you need to collect the money he owes will be right there in his wallet,” he replied as he handed the wallet to the man.

The man took the wallet and looked through it. Sure enough, everything the needed was there. “Shit, you’re right!”

“Michael, did you get what we needed?” a voiced asked the man through his com.

“Not exactly. I got a way to access his bank account. And I think I found a potential hire. He knew I was a demigod of fire.”

“Shit, bring him back here,” the voice commanded, then cut off.

Michael looked up at Vaga, “What can we call you?”

“Vaga,” he cut himself off to think of something to add to that so he wouldn’t reveal his identity. Then he thought back to when Mariel had joked about him being bound to Los Santos. “bond, yeah, how about Vagabond.”

“Vagabond? You the demigod of death?” 

“Psh, I’m not a demigod.”

Michael shrugged and brought him back to the crew penthouse. As soon as then walked in they were greeted by a man in a suit. “Mogar says you could tell he was a demigod,” he addressed to Vaga.

“I thought his name was Michael?” Vaga asked.

“How did you,”

“I could hear you through the com,” he answered before the question was finished being asked.

“I need to tell Goldie to work on that,” the man said to himself.

“Speaking of which, I’m gonna go give these to him so he can hack.” Michael said, as he walked away. 

“Still doesn’t answer my question.”

“The same way I can tell the woman in the lounge chair is a demigoddess of wisdom and the Puerto Rican sleeping on the conch is the demigod of water. And you,” he pointed at the man, “Are a demigod of alcohol. I have my ways.”

The man narrowed his eyes. “What’s your name?”

“You can call me Vagabond. And before you ask, no I’m not the demigod of death.”

“Demigod or not, I can’t have you spreading around the truth about what we really are,”

“I completely understand that.” Vaga interrupted.

“which is why,” he continued, “I want to keep you under my watchful eye. So, you’re going to be a part of the Fake AH Crew now.”

“Twas the plan.”

Then the man held out his hand. “Well, welcome to the Fake AH Crew. I go by a few things. Bossman, Kingpin, or Geoff.”

Vaga took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you Geoff.”

“Welcome, now if you excuse me, I need a drink after this,” Geoff said as he walked away.

Vaga smiled to himself under his mask. His job goal so he could take his break from the underworld was a success. “WAIT!” a British voice called out. Vaga looked in that direction. A tan, lanky, British man with bleached blonde hair and a rather large nose ran out. He was wearing lots of gold jewelry and when Vaga looked at him, he was immediately smitten. “Bollocks, I know I was supposed to be getting the money, but Michael said we had a new hire and I wanted to meet you. I’m Gavin.”

“Uhhh….” Vaga stuttered and blushed under his mask.

“Are you wearing that mask to be scary? Cause I don’t think you’re scary.”

“No… it’s to protect my identity…”

“Well, I told you mine, so what’s you name then?”

Vaga gulped, he needed to get himself together. “…Ryan.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Ryan.” Then he slung his arm around Ryan’s shoulder, “and I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is my last Crew origin story! I would have wrote it last week, but I was busy being a guardian at RTX (speaking of which, I totally asked the second question at the RT Podcast, and Burnie remembered me for reasons). I'm still planning an outline for the sequel and since I started writing _Madness is Contagious_ I think I'm gonna push the sequel back to September. But I'll say that name of it is going to be _Causing Chaos_ if I haven't said it already.  
>  _P.S.: Vaga is Ryan_


End file.
